Blister packages are in widespread use, and are conventionally formed by affixing a preformed plastic blister to a paperboard backing member. While satisfactory for a wide range of applications, such conventional blister packages generally entail certain disadvantageous features.
Most notably, it is oftentimes difficult to effect the separation of the blister from the backing member, especially in the absence of means provided to facilitate such separation. Moreover, in many instances disassembly of the parts of the package results in the substantial destruction of at least one of the components, making subsequent use of the package impractical, especially if integrity of the package is to be reestablished. In addition, unless special features are incorporated into the package design, or auxiliary means is employed, reclosure of the prior art constructions is not feasible.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel blister package wherein closure of the blister cavity is effected without the use of adhesives or other permanent affixing means.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a package in which the blister may be readily opened to provide convenient access to the packaged product.
Another object is to provide such a package in which reuse is practical, and wherein the reassembled components produce a package which exhibits a high degree of integrity.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a package having the foregoing features and advantages, which is, in addition, relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and to use.